Best Time We Ever Had
by Johan S Armstrong
Summary: ONESHOT ! sorry gak bisa buat SUMMARY karena pendatang baru. hasil karya dadakan jadi ceritanya agak aneh dan gak jelas. selamat membaca. tolong kasih masukan selesai membaca fic ini. pake akun guest juga gapapa


**BEST TIME WE EVER HAD**

By: JohanSArmstrong

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho

ONE SHOOT

Pair : Shinichi x Shiho X OC

Peringatan : Tolong jangan ketawain fic saya ini, saya cuman mau ikut ikut nulis fic karena gabut saat malam hari yang hujan dan kehabisan rokok T.T. dan juga cerita ini sedikit semi M

OK, Check this out

"Sayang, bangunlah.. ini sudah jam 7 pagi." Seorang ibu ibu muda cantik dengan rambut sebahunya berusia sekitar 26 tahunan sedang membangunkan sang suami yang tertidur pulas disampingnya.

"Iyaa..iyaa.. aku bangun" ucap Shinichi setengah setengah.

 _Kriiieeet…_

Tiba tiba pintu kamar mereka di buka oleh anak perempuan berumur lima tahunan yang langsung saja menerjang kedua pasutri itu diatas kasurnya.

"selamat pagi _kaa-chan, tou-chan._ Aiko kangen sama tou-chan, selalu pulang malam setelah Aiko sudah tidur." Buah hati dari Shinichi dan Shiho ini tiba tiba merengek, maklum Shinichi adalah detektif swasta yang sering pulang malam hingga dini hari.

"Tou-chan juga Kangen sama Putri tidur Tou-chan yang satu ini" Shinichi memeluk erat Putrinya itu dengan erat sangking senangnya.

Dari parasnya, Aiko mirip sekali dengan yang mancung, rambut pendeknya dan bibir tipisnya. Mirip seperti saat ia di kecilkan sebagai Ai Haibara dulu. Hanya saja warna rambut, dan sifat cerianya mirip dengan Shinichi.

"Sayang, Kau terlalu erat memeluk Aiko" Shiho melerai kedua orang yang paling dicintainya

"i..iyaa. Aiko tak bisa bernafas Tou-chan" rengek Aiko Pada Shinichi.

"hehe.. gomen Aiko-chan. Habis Tou-chan kangen sama kamu" Shinichi hanya tertawa garing.

Maklum akhir akhir ini Shinichi sering di sibukan oleh kasus yang tak kunjung surut. Mulai dari kasus kehilangan hingga pembunuhan

"huhh.. ayo kita turun, ka-chan sudah memasak kari kesukaan Aiko".

"yeaayy.. Aiko suka kare buatan Kaa-chan." Ucap Aiko girang karena Shiho membuat makanan kesukaannya

"yeay.. kare" Shinichi juga ikut ikutan senang. Tapi sang istri malah memberinya Deathglare

"kan sudah ku bilang, aku hanya memasak untuk Aiko, bukan untukmu" Shiho berkata dengan nada sinis pada suaminya itu.

"he..heeyy.., Ayolah sayang, aku sangat lapar" rengek Shinichi pada Shiho. Melihat tingkah Shinichi yang seperti anak kecil adalah kesenangan tersendiri bagi Shiho, wanita itu tersenyum tanpa menghadap suaminya.

 **At dinning room**

Di ruang makan yang terlihat hidup karena gelak tawa ayah dan putrinya adalah hal yang paling diinginkan oleh Shiho sejak dulu, karena ia tidak dapat merasakan masa kecil yang indah. Dulu saat iya masih seumuran dengan Aiko ia sudah harus menelan pil pahit kehidupan karena sudah di tinggal kedua orang tuanya dan dirawat oleh anggota organisasi hitam. Mungkin dibalik itu semua, Shiho merasa ia harus mengambil hikmah dari semua yang terjadi di kehidupanya yang kelam dulu.

"Tou-chan, Aiko sudah bisa menulis huruf kanji" Aiko memamerkan buku SD nya kepada Shinichi sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"kau memang pintar Aiko" ucap Shinichi sambil mengelus puncak kepala putrinya. Shiho yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan paginya hanya tersenyum bangga terhadap putrid semata wayangnya itu.

Shinichi sedari tadi hanya menggoda Aiko, entah apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, ruang makan pagi itu terlihat heboh sendiri.

"heii Aiko, Tou-chan punya misi rahasia, apakah kau mau membantu Tou-chan" Shinichi berbisik kepada Aiko. Setelah berbisik bisik dengan Shinichi, Aiko melebarkan senyumanya yang cantik.

"Aiko mau, Aiko mau membantu" Aiko kegirangan dengan apa yang dibisikan sang ayah padanya. Sanking hebohnya mereka tidak menyadari bahwa target dari misi rahasia itu sudah dibelakang mereka.

"hei.. apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan?" Shiho yang tiba tiba muncul dibelakang mereka berdua membuat kaget kedua orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"ehh..etoo.. kita hanya menggosipkan tentang Sonoko kok, benarkan Ai-chan?" Shinichi berusaha memberi kode dengan mengdipkan mata kirinya pada Aiko agar ia tidak memberitahu apa yang dikatakan Shinichi tadi.

"ii..iya ka-chan, Aiko hanya membicarakan Sonoko sensei, kan bu Sonoko adalah guru Aiko di sekolah" Aiko juga tertawa garing menanggapi ibunya itu.

"oh.. souka." Shiho menjawab enteng sambil menaruh piring piring di meja makan. Ya.. target dari misi rahasia ini adalah Shiho yang akan ber ulang tahun besok. Akhirnya mereka menyantap sarapan pagi mereka dengan tawa dari Shinichi,Shiho,dan Aiko di ruangan itu.

X

X

X

Siang harinya,Shinichi yang hari itu tidak bertugas karena belum ada klien yang memerlukan jasanya hanya bisa menatap jam dinding dengan bosan. Istrinya pergi ke rumah Hakase karena ia sedang membantu membuat obat obat baru. Akhir akhir ini memang Shiho sering membantu Hakase karena pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya itu kerepotan untuk membuat penemuan obat terbarunya. Mungkin karena usianya yang sudah bau tanah jadi ia membutuhkan assisten yang berbakat seperti Shiho.

"tadaima.." seorang anak perempuan yang masuk kedalam kediaman Kudo,

"okaeri Ai-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu?" Shinichi menyapa putri kecilnya yang baru datang dari sekolahnya.

"menyenangkan Tou-chan. loh. Tou-chan tidak kerja?" Aiko yang heran karena melihat ayahnya masih di rumah saat ini. Biasanya Shinichi lebih sering pulang saat sebelum makan malam tiba bahkan dini hari.

"begitulah, mungkin Tou-chan akan libur untuk beberapa hari kedepan" kata Shinichi tertawa kecil diiringi menggosok punggung kepalanya.

"yeaayy…. Tou-chan bisa bermain bersama Aiko di rumah seharian" Aiko senang jika ayahnya tidak kerja, karena memang Aiko jarang bisa bermain bersama ayahnya di rumah karena pekerjaan ayahnya yang mengharuskan untuk selalu pulang malam.

"baiklah Tou-chan akan menemanimu tapi setelah makan siang, sekarang Aiko mandi dulu, Aiko bau" ucap Shinichi menggoda putrinya.

"ihh.. Tou-chan menyebalkan, Aiko mandi dulu" Aiko pun langsung meninggalkan ayahnya di ruang tamu setelah melepas sepatunya.

Tiba tiba ponsel Shinichi berbunyi, dan dilihatnya yang sedang menghubunginya adalah Shiho.

" _halo, sayang apa Aiko sudah pulang dari sekolah?"_

"iyaa.. dia baru saja datang"

" _syukurlah, aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang dan malam di oven, kau bisa langsung memanaskanya untukmu dan Aiko"_

"baiklah, aku akan melakukanya. Apa kau tidak pulang hari ini?"

" _aku akan pulang besok, karena ada banyak hal yang harus kami lakukan untuk riset riset tentang obat di luar kota"_

Shinichi tersenyum senang

"baiklah, jaga dirimu disana dan sampaikan salamku pada Pak tua itu"

" _hey ayolah, dia orang tua angkatku dan mertuamu juga, jaga bahasamu baik baik,baiklah aku akan melanjutkan pekerjaanku. tolong sampaikan salamku pada Aiko juga, jaga dirimu baik baik dan juga jangan lupa untuk membantu Aiko mengerjakan PR nya di rumah. Aku mencintaimu"_

"baiklah baiklah, nyonya Kudo aku mengerti, hati hati disana, aku juga mencintaimu".

Dan kemudian mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan telfon tersebut.

X

X

X

Hari sudah mulai gelap. Terlihat sepasang ayah dan anak sedang melakukan rutinitas masing masing. Sang ayah yang menonton tv dan putrinya yang sedang berkutat dengan buku buku sekolahnya.

"Ai-chan, apa kau sudah menyiapkan apa yang Tou-chan suruh tadi?." Shinichi berkata tanpa melihat putrinya dan tetap memperhatikan TV.

"sudah semua Tou-chan" Aiko menjawab dengan gerakan hormat.

"bagus, besok kita akan member ibu kejutan yang mengesankan, Tou-chan akan menyiapkan persiapannya. Kau mau membantu Tou-chan ?" Shinichi beranjak dari sofa TV dan menghampiri putrinya. Ia sedikit tersentak melihat putrinya sedang menggambar sebuah orang orangan kayu yang mirip seperti keluarganya.

"wahh wahh.. apa Ai-chan sedang menggambar keluarga kita?" Tanya Shinichi.

"iyaa benar. yang kiri ini Tou-chan ku yang ganteng, yang tengah adalah Aiko, Dan yang paling cantik ini ada Kaa-chan ku" Aiko menunjukan apa saja yang digambarnya kepada ayahnya.

"kalian berdua adalah orang yang paling cantik yang Tou-chan punya" Shinichi tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala putri semata wayangya.

"ihh.. Tou-chan. Aiko emang paling cantik. Tapi tak secantik Kaa-chan" Aiko mencubit lengan ayahnya.

Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama dan juga diselingi cubit mencubit.

X

X

X

Keesokan paginya.

"Tou-chan, kira kira apa ibu suka dengan kejutan kita?" Tanya Aiko sambil mengikat pita pita kecil di lampu sebagai salah satu kejutan untuk ibunya.

Shinichi tersenyum melihat anaknya

"tentu dia pasti menyukainya. Ini kan kado darim mu" ucap Shinichi sambilberkutat dengan pita pita di di pojok pojok ruangan.

"oh iyaa, Tou-chan akan memberi kado apa untuk Kaa-chan?" Tanya Akio

"hmm… apa yaa?, mungkin sesuatu yang menyenangkan" kata Shinichi sambil merona sendiri. Sekilas ia memikirkan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan ia dengan istrinya nanti malam. memang sudah lama mereka tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan pasutri di malam hari. Membayangkan tubuh istrinya yang berkeringat sambil memeluknya membuat pipinya merona.

"tou-chan?" Aiko mengagetkan lamunan ayahnya dan berhasil membuatnya kaget.

"e..eh.. iyaa Ai-chan" ujar Shinichi gugup.

"kenapa ayah diam saja sambil senyum senyum" Aiko penasaran dengan ayahnya yang tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

"ti..tidak ada kok, ayo kita cepat selesaikan sebelum Kaa-chan pulang" Shinichi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"baiklah Tou-chan" Aiko menjawab dengan wajah polos khas anak SD

1 jam kemudian

"Tadaima, ibu pulang" Shiho masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang terlihat gelap padahal hari masih siang.

'kemana Shinichi dan Aiko?, dan kenapa lampu masih belum dimatikan, bukankah ini sudah siang? Apa mereka masih tidur?' batin Shiho.

Tanpa sadar iya menginjak sebuah pisau yang tergeletak di lantai, Shiho memmungut pisau itu dan melihat dengan seksama pisau tersebut. Ia melihat sedikit noda darah di sisi sisi pisau itu. Ia kaget setengah mati setelah melihat noda tersebut.

"jangan jangan…" Shiho tertengun dan keringat dingin mulai keluar dari keningnya.

'apa mungkin telah tejadi penyerangan di ruangan ini, tidak mungkin, ini pasti tidak mungkin terjadi, Shinichi.. Aiko..' Shiho langsung berlari menelusuri rumahnya, terlihat oven yang masih menyisakan makanan malam yang belum di hangatkan di dalamnya. Shiho makin ketakutan dan mulai berpikiran aneh aneh.

Setelah Shiho sampai di ruang keluar, ia mencari cari saklar untuk menghidupkan lampu ruangan tersebut

"Shinichi, Aiko-chan, dimana kalian"

'tik'

Lampu ruangan dihidupkan dan betapa terkejutnya Shiho melihat kue ulang tahun beserta lilin yang menunjukan angka 27 di atas meja. Telihat juga dua manusia yang paling dicintainya memakai topi kerucut dan juga terompet kecil di mulut Aiko.

"selamat ulang tahun Kaa-chan ku yang paling cantik" Aiko berteriak sambil meniup terompet nya

"selamat ulang tahun Shiho" timpal Shinichi sambil tersenyum

"kalian…." Shiho terkesima melihat ruangan yang sudah dihias sedemikian rupa, juga kue ulang tahunnya. Jujur saja ia lupa jika sekarang adalah hari dimana ia dilahirkan.

"kaa-chan" Aiko berlari dan menerjang untuk memeluk Shiho dan mencium pipinya.

"Aiko lah yang merencanakan semua ini sayanng" ujar Shinichi sambil melangkah menghampiri kedua wanitanya.

"kalian…, terima kasih Ai-chan, Shinichi" tanpa terasa Shiho terharu dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata kebahagiaan. Ia sangat bahagia memiliki mereka.

"kok Kaa-chan nangis? Tou-chan kenapa dengan Kaa-chan? Apa Kaa-chan tidak suka dengan kejutanku?" Aiko bertanya dengan polos dan juga mulai ikut terisak melihat ibunya menangis. Wajah cantik anak itu mulai tertekuk.

"tidak sayang, Kaa-chan menangis karena bahagia punya kalian berdua. Kaa-chan juga suka dengan kejutan ini. Jujur saja kaa-chan lupa kalau ulang tahun" Shiho menghapus air matanya.

"tuh kan. Apa tou-chan bilang, kaa-chan pasti menyukai kejutan kita" Shinici menambahkan

"terimakasih kalian sudah mau memberi kejutan buatku." Ucap Shiho sambil mencium pipi putrinya dengan bertubi tubi. Shinichi pun juga ikut menciumi pipi putrinya itu"

"ayo tiup lilinya Shiho" ucap Shinichi sambil tersenyum membawa kue tar yang disodorkan pada istrinya

"tiup lilinya Kaa-chan" Aiko berteriak sambil bertepuk tangan menandakan ia antusias sekali

"Kaa-chan, Aiko punya kado buat Kaa-chan" Aiko berlari ke sebuah laci di ruangan itu dan mengambil buku gambarnya kemarin."

"lihatlah putri kita sayang, ia akan tumbuh cantik seperti Kaa-chan nya" ucap Shinichi pada Shiho sambil menatap Aiko dari belakang

"kau benar. tapi aku harap dia menemukan pasangan yang tidak mudah merajuk seperti ibunya" Shiho tersenyum jahil.

"hei.. ayolah.." protes Shinichi.

Tak selang berapa lama, Aiko kembali serta membawa buku gambarnya lalu ia membuka buku gambar itu dengan terburu dan berhenti di sebuah gambar keluarga Kudo yang ia gambar kemarin"

"lihat ini Kaa-chan, ini Tou-chan ku yang tampan, kalau yang ditengah mirip seperti putri ini Aiko, dan yang terkahir ini adalah Kaa-chan ku yang paling cantik. Lihat, Aiko menambahkan mahkota di kepala Tou-chan dan Kaa-chan. Karena kata teman teman Aiko di sekolah, Kalian mirip seperti Raja dan Permaisuri yang tampan dan cantik." Ucap Aiko antusias, heboh dan juga polos.

Shiho pun kembali memeluk putrinya.

"kau lah yang paling cantik di keluarga ini Ai-chan" ucap Shiho sambil memeluk Aiko

"itu benar, Tou-chan mu saja bilang begitu. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita lihat kado dari Tou-chan" .

Shinichi merogoh saku nya dan mengambil beberapa lembar tiket.

"hei, itu kan.." Shiho menggantung ucapanya.

"yup. Ini tiket ke Tropical Land" Ucap Shinichi sambil memegang tiketnya

"wahhh.. asik.. kita akan jalan jalan ke Tropical Land" Aiko berteriak girang

Shinichi dan Shiho pun tersenyum bahagia melihat anak semata wayangnya terlihat antusias. Saat Aiko sedang kalut dalam kegiranganya. Shiho yang mencuri kesempatan langsung menangkup dagu Shinichi dan menciumnya dengan penuh cinta. Shinichi yang tadinya tidak siap langsung tersentak. Tapi lama ke lamaan mereka kalut dalam ciuman tersebut tanpa menghiraukan putrinya. Tapi untungnya Aiko disibukan dengan mencicip kue coklat yang ada di atas meja.

Sore harinya mereka pergi ke taman bermain Tropical Land bersama. Shinichi dan Shiho memandang punggung anaknya yang melompat lompat sambil berjalan mendahului mereka berdua.

"lihatlah putri kita Sayang, sangat mirip dengan Tou-chan nya" Shiho menatap Shinichi sambil menampakan senyum cantiknya yang membingkai pada wajah wanita itu.

"dari sifat memang iya, tapi dari paras dan wajahnya, Aiko adalah Haibara" kata Shinichi

"yap. Itulah mengapa kita menamai putrid kita dengan nama Aiko" kata Shiho sambil menggandeng lengan Shinichi.

"Ai dan Conan, yahh kita yang menamakan putri kita dulu. Wajahnya mirip Ai dan sifatnya mirip Conan."

Terbesit sekilas di pikiran mereka berdua tentang masa masa sulitnya dulu saat melawan BO. Dari jatuh bangunya mereka, pengorbanan dan juga ke putus asaan. Tapi itu semua terbayar lunas saat semua sudah berakhir. Shinichi dipersatukan dengan Shiho oleh Kami-sama, dan juga di karuniai putrid yang pintar dan cantik.

"aku sangat mencintaimu dan putri kita, Kudo" Shiho meletakan kepalanya pada pundak Shinichi sambil memeluk erat lenganya.

"aku juga Sangat mencintai kalian berdua".

Dan sore hari itu di jalani dengan gelak tawa bahagia di taman bermain oleh keluarga Kudo hingga malam harinya mereka tiba dirumah.

X

X

X

Malam harinya di kamar Shinichi dan Shiho.

"emm… Kudo-kun." Shiho memanggil suaminya yang baru saja selesai mandi dengan nada yang sexy disertai senyum nakal. Melhat Shinichi yang hanya mengenakan sehelai handuk, Shiho menganggap Shinichi terlihat sexy jika sedang _top less_ ,

Shinichi yang sedari tadi tidak memperhatikan siapa yang ada diatas kasur langsung kaget melihat istrinya yang mengenakan baju tidur yang menurutnya _err…_ terbuka dan sexy, diikuti juga wajah Shiho yang di poles make up tipis, membuatnya semakin terlihat sempurna dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh seperti model-nya.

"kemarilah tuan detektif" ucap Shiho sambil menepuk kasurnya

"sayang, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam penuh keringat dan berakhir dengan teriakan,desahan, serta adik untuk Aiko. Selamat ulang tahun nyonya Kudo. Dan terimalah kado dariku." Ucap Shinichi sambil melompat menerjang Shiho diatas kasur dan disusul ciuman panas mereka

"Ku..Kudo"

Selanjutnya? Bayangkan sendiri

FIN

Yapp. Karya dadakan dari saya saat lebaran. Jujur tangan saya gatel pingin buat cerita detektif conan dengan pair ShinShi. Entah kenapa mereka terlihat serasi. Ditambah lagi saya sangat suka cewek yang rambutnya pendek macam Ai atau Shiho. Dan juga saya sedikit kurang setuju Kalo Shiho dipasangin sama Saguru. Alas an saya ingin membuat cerita ini,karena pair di ShinShi ceritanya rata rata cerita yang berat. Saya kurang begitu tertarik dengan cerita yang jalan ceritanya berat hehehe…, mangakanya saya berinisiatif buat cerita yang enteng enteng aja wkwkwkwk yaaa maaf yak lo cerita ini gak jelas, banyak typo, dan aneh. Jujur saya masih baru di website ini. Dan juga saya menulis fict ini semalam suntuk mangkanya klo ada typo typo mohon di maafkan heheh. Bahkan menentukan judulnya saja saya nggak tau, saya nulis fict ini murni dari apa yang ada di otak saya saat itu. Jadi yaaa… maklum kalo aneh. Alhasil saya ambil judul dari lirik Lagu, berhubung lagi ndengerin lagunya "please take me home" nya blink 182 saya pakek lah salah satu baitnya sebagai judul karya murahan saya ini.

Sekian dari saya, sekali lagi maaf klo jelek dan banyak kesalahan. Maklum orang baru hahaha..

Johan S. Armstrong


End file.
